


Crazy In Love

by citruslily



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Futanari, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruslily/pseuds/citruslily
Summary: Weird.A word people use when they find something out of the ordinary. For her, it was more like interesting.Creepy.A word people use when they find something unsettling. Again, for her, it was beautiful.A lot of people just have different understanding with things that are very uncommon for them. She is a very good example of a person with a different perspective of it.To You, it’s an art form.





	Crazy In Love

_ 《This new image is God sent!》 _

_ 《Yeah, you can totally feel the effort they put into it》 _

_ 《The details and everything》 _

You hums happily, pushing the rim of her glasses back to the bridge of her nose after it slides off a little bit. She kept on typing away on her keyboard. Conversing with people who shares the same view with her.

Few minutes later, she closes all of her incognito tabs. Heart almost leaping from her chest with excitement. She opens the image again, breath hitching a little bit. They were right, it does look like heaven sent. You stares a little longer, trying to analyze every detail. Not before long, she feels her pants tightens. You opens her shorts’s button and pulled down the zipper. She rubs her bulge a few times through her underwear before taking it out. Hand gripping her throbbing dick.

It's wrong to treat this beautiful image like it was made for human’s shameful desires, but You is an extremist. She can’t help but get filled up with overwhelming sensation from these _ art. _

You fiddle with her laptop with her free hand, trying to select the ‘slideshow’ option for all of the images in one folder. The collection of images starts showing one by one, with seconds interval. These are her favorites. Her hand starts going up and down her length. Every single image makes her hard. She pants, stroking herself a little roughly. 

She loves this.

It's such a beautiful thing.

Her dick is pulsing. She quickly grabs the tissue box, plucking a few pieces, and covers them to the tip. Hand still not letting up with the pumping until she comes, grunting and gripping her member a little harder than necessary. She puts her forehead onto her table, trying to catch her breath.

She was startled by a notification from her phone. She cleans herself up before picking it up. 

Her heart beating faster. 

A chat message from her girlfriend.

_ [finished my bath! ♡ ] _

_ [Wat r u doin?] _

She smiles warmly.

_ [bout to take one] _

It wasn’t a lie. You does plan on doing it since she feels sticky after all. But she wasn't just going to tell her innocent girl that she had just finished jerking off to her bondage collection.

_ [Then dinner] _

_ [You?] _

An image pops up; a selfie. Ruby’s wearing a cute and fluffy jacket that looks like a bunny -smiling cutely to the camera. She’s positioned on her desk with her books and notes opened.

_ [Gonna do my homework] _

Her heart skips a beat. Ruby always makes her feel lighter in the head. 

_ [So I can go to ur place tomorrow!] _

_ [Im excited! ♡♡♡] _

Ah right we have some designing to do.

  


\---

  


“You-chan!” Ruby squeals seconds after You opens the door. She pounces her, hugging her tightly. 

You chuckles, pulling her inside the house. The diver is already kissing her before she can even say her ‘hello’. They rarely get this private time with each other. Which was partly the reason why she wanted to do their designing here since her place doesn't really give them the chance, considering her sister always looms around. She loves her dearly but sometimes she just wants some time alone with her girlfriend. 

“How's your trip? You didn't let me pick you up.”

“I'm fine, it's just one ride from my house. Don't worry about me.”

You smiles, pulling her down with her to the sofa. Lips connecting again the moment she landed on her lap. They just really missed physical contact with each other. Her girlfriend held her lower back, pulling her closer. 

“I miss you.” You whispers.

She blushes, panting. “Me too.”

They were startled out of their skin when her phone went off. She frantically fishes it from her little bag. Answering the call without looking at the name.

“H-Hello?” She stutters out, a little out of breath.

_ “Ruby.” _

“O-Onee-chan!” Ruby squeaks, heart almost leaping out of her chest.

_ “Why is your breathing uneven? Are you okay??” _Her sister asked, sounding really worried. 

“I-I'm fine!” She exclaimed. “I was just running to You-chan’s right now.” Ruby says, biting her lip. She feels bad about lying to her sister but she couldn't be honest with her right now. Especially since her older sister specifically told her no indecent contact. She beg to differ though, this wasn't indecent. But still...

_ “Okay,” _ her older sister sighs _ . “I got worried since you didn't message me.” _

“I'm sorry.” Ruby said slowly, closing her eyes. 

_ “Be home at 5, okay? I'll see you later.” _

“Un, I'll see you later Onee-chan.” She ended the call, exhaling loudly. You snickers on her shoulder while she pouts. “Mou, that was scary.”

“I know, I almost got a heart attack.” You says between her chuckles. “I’m sorry you had to lie but it’s nice of you.”

“Onee-chan will get mad at you again if I didn't.”

“Lemme guess, she warned you about this?” Her girlfriend asks, sounding amused.

She nods, smiling shyly. You hums, holding her waist and gently easing her out of her lap.

“Guess that's our cue to get workin'. ” The taller girl sighs. “Go ahead, I'll just get us some snacks.” 

“Need help?”

You shakes her head. “Oh, I've downloaded some references. They're on my laptop.” She adds as she disappears into the kitchen.

Ruby goes up to her room and went to the small table where You’s sketch pad and colored pencils are. She giggles at the blankness of the turned up page. Her hand reaches for the folded laptop, lifting the top as the screen immediately pops up with a photo of them together, -it was on sleep mode. She access the desktop easily without inputting any password. You wasn't the type to put in any code or lock since she has _ nothing _ to hide. Ruby opens the file explorer, then clicks the first folder under the ‘quick access’ tab on the side panel.

But a small window pops up asking for a password. She blinks, looking at the folder title; Collections, it simply says.

“Mou, You-chan...” She whispers. “Why do you have to...” she pouted a little, but smiled and types up the first thing on her mind. 

But it was rejected. 

It wasn’t their first date? 

She tried something else. But most of them did not work. Not her birth date nor You-chan’s. Even ‘yousoro’ didn't work. 

She frowns. _ ‘So much for a challenge, You-chan.’ _

Ruby looks down to inspect the keys, she noticed that some letters are a little bit faded than the others. Weird. Her eyes continues to inspect the laptop, gaze stopping at the brand’s name. She stares at it and it felt like it's staring back at her. Ruby returned her gaze back to the keys… it kind of matches. Then with one last try, she types it, expecting it to get rejected again but the password window disappears and the folder opens. 

She gasps and smiles. But it falls from her face when she sees the many subfolders inside it. Curious, she clicks on the very first folder entitled “Shibari”. 

Her mouth fell open when hundred of images loads up, her eyes looks at each of the images. _ ‘What are these…’ _

She doesn’t know why but her shaking fingers hold the down key to scroll through the various images of tied up women. Most of them look painful with how tight they are bonded. 

Her brain screams to her that she shouldn't do this. That she needed to close it and pretend she never saw anything but her body seems to ignore the warnings.

Ruby was startled out of it when a hand grabs hers away from the laptop and the screen she had been staring at slammed closed forcefully -creating a crackling sound. She turns and sees her girlfriend’s wide eyes. It shows so much fear in those blue orbs. 

She didn't hear her enter the door.

_ ‘Are those hers? Those scary pictures?’ _

The images starts flashing in her mind again, sending a chill throughout her body.

“R-Ruby-chan...” You stutters. 

Her voice makes her jolt. She quickly retracted her hand from her grasp. Seemingly feeling like she just got burned. She opens her mouth to say something, but what could she say at a time like this? 

_ Run away! _

Her mind suddenly screams. Ruby had never felt this fear towards You. Usually her girlfriend makes her feel very safe. But right now she wanted to get away from her. In just a span of seconds, Ruby feels like she doesn't know this girl who often holds her.

“I-,” she gasps out. Scrambling to stand up and running to the door. “I’m sorry!”

“Wait!” You called after her but it was drowned out by the loud slamming of the bedroom door.

  


\---

  


A notification blips on her phone. She stares at the light, unmoving, until it dims and disappears completely. 

A few seconds of silence.

Ruby reaches for it, seeing her chat notification with You’s name on it.

_ [Pls talk to me] _

_ [I want to explain] _

_ [Im outside ur house rn] _

Ruby wanted to ignore her. She doesn’t really want to see her right now. But her conscience won't let her be since she knows You will wait for her even if it gets dark and late at night. That's just how stubborn she is. 

Why is this her problem now? She doesn’t even know what to say to her. She couldn't think of anything that will make her feel better. Nothing can clear this up. Those pictures are obviously You’s. It's on her laptop. 

Ruby doesn’t know anymore. Her head feels heavy with thoughts, she just wants to sleep.

  


\---

  


Her alarm went off. You quickly snatches the gadget to silence it. It doesn't matter. She had been awake all night. Her swirling thoughts didn't let her have a wink of sleep. The worst thing was, it kept on showing her those frightened turquoise eyes again and again. 

It's torture. 

She knows that her view on it differs with the general view of people. That's why she kept it a secret for two years. Her only mistake was that she didn’t consider picking a password that **no** **one** will be able to crack. But in her defense, she never brought her laptop anywhere, it always stays in her room since it's Chika’s laptop that they often used. For the life of her, she didn't know how Ruby did it. Such a clever girl. Was it fate who screwed her over? Or was she just this stupid?

Ugh, it doesn't matter now. Her girlfriend doesn't speak to her. Her chest tightens, remembering those very scared orbs. She doesn’t want to accept it but she knows she sees confusion, doubt and… disgust in them. 

**Disgust**. 

The thought makes her stomach churn more than anything else. 

You bolts to the bathroom again, vomiting liquid into the toilet. She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. Not really having the appetite. The image of food makes her throw up. 

She heaves, wiping her wet mouth.

Suddenly everything makes her feel disgusted with herself.

Maybe a cold shower will help.

  


\---

  


She feels like crap. No sleep, she hadn't eaten anything and she feels weak. You wish a hole would appear and swallow her, but instead she finds herself at school and sitting on her classroom seat.

“You-chan, are you okay??”

“Woah, You-chan?? Are you sick!?” Chika screeches.

What a reaction, even for Chika. She must have looked the part. She didn't answer, just stared at her friends’ worried faces.

_ ‘What if they also knew… would they be…’ _

Of course.

It made her insides tight and churn again, covering her mouth to try and stop the incoming vomit. She quickly stood up and runs outside to the bathroom. It sucks that she had never digested food in more than twenty four hours but can still vomit.

It sucks. 

You want it to stop already.

  


\---

  


“Chika-san, Riko-san, did any of you know where You-san is?”

“She’s sick and went home early.”

“Yeah, she really looked terrible.” Chika adds. “Never saw her like that before. Usually she can still run around even with a fever.”

“How can someone even have that much stamina with a fever?” Yoshiko asks, frowning.

“I can.” Kanan grins. “That's the advantage of having a daily exercise routine.”

Dia claps her hands. “Alright, it's time to practice! We just have to fill her up when she gets better.”

The members simultaneously moved around and gathered at the center of the rooftop to start their practice.

“We're going to visit You-chan after this, wanna come with us Ruby-chan?” Chika asks from behind her. 

Ruby was startled. “Uhm, n-no,” she stutters. “I-I have something to do today. I'm sorry.”

Chika nods, not realizing she faltered and seem troubled.

She's worried about You, but she still doesn't know how to face her.

  


\---

  


Her whole body hurts and felt really cold. She can’t remember the last time being this sick. She barely catches a cold anymore but right now, everything hurts.

You faded in and out of consciousness. Wondering when will all of these stop.

Then suddenly her world went blank.

All this time she felt like drifting….

And then she snapped awake, feeling like she had been sleeping for a long time. She blinks on the white ceiling.

This isn't her room.

You looks around and quickly realized that she's in a hospital.

_ ‘What? Why am I here? How long have I been asleep?’ _

She can't seem to remember anything. 

The door opens, and a woman came in.

“Oh you're awake, thank goodness!”

“Mama,” she calls. “what happened?”

“You fainted from exhaustion.” Her mother sighs, putting the bags of food onto the small table. “Just what have you been doing to yourself?” 

She didn't respond.

“You have not eaten anything, you were dehydrated,” she kept on. “you didn't sleep for two days and on top of that you were having a high fever.” Her face looks pained that her daughter had to experience that without her knowing. “Your body shut down and you fainted. That's why your body is recuperating. You've been asleep for three days now.”

_ ‘Three days!?’ _

“Your friends came by everyday. Ruby-chan was really worried about you.”

That made her flinch. Suddenly all the memories came back. 

“They might be visiting again today. It's almost sunset.” Her mother pours hot soup in a mug and handed it to her, then patted her head. “Whatever your problem is, you know I'm here to talk to, sweetie.”

Her mother looks like she's on the verge of tears.

“I'm sorry Mama, for making you worry. I promise, it won't happen again.” She smiles up at her. Her loving mother smiles back and embraces her.

One soup and many slices of apples later, the door opens again.

“_ Oh _, you're finally awake!”

“Keep it down, Mari.”

Chika runs to her, hugging her tightly. You couldn't help but let out a low grunt. “Mou, I'm so worried about you!”

“Chika-chan, You-chan is still not well, stop crushing her!” Riko shouted.

Her best friend mutters an apology and quickly detaches herself to her. 

The rest of the members greeted her mother as they almost filled her small room.

“It's rare to see the mighty You crumbling like this.” Kanan teases. 

She breathes a laugh in response.

“What have you been doing, You-san?” Dia suddenly pipes up. “We were all worried about you when we heard you've been admitted. Ruby was very worried about you!”

She flinches again at the mention of her. Her eyes scanned the rest of them.

“She will catch up later.” Hanamaru inform her. “She got class duty so she let us ahead, zura.” 

“Oh.” You sighs, disappointed. She should have already expected it. That's probably just an excuse, maybe she still doesn't want to see her.

“_ Oh _, that's a really sad face.” Mari pointed out, snickering. 

Most of them chuckles.

She huffs a laugh. 

Right, they don't know…

“Thank you for visiting me. Sorry if I made you all worry... for nothing.”

“I wouldn't call ‘on the verge of death’ nothing.” Yoshiko seriously says, bending over to get closer to her. “Did you see anything while you were in between the planes of life and death? Did you see Lucifer??”

_ ‘What.’ _

Her eyes widen. 

Hanamaru pulled her back and covers her mouth. “Yoshiko-chan, it's rude to ask that, zura!” 

“Yoshiko-chan is just exaggerating.” Riko quickly said, seeing the face she’s making.

“She’s not exaggerating though! You fainted and hit your head pretty hard!” Chika exclaimed, fuming.

She looks down and gapes at her left wrist that is currently injected with IV. _ ‘I almost died? It felt nothing actually. Just felt like I'm drifting away.’ _

“The doctor said you had a head trauma and had a CT scan. You were under observation for almost two days.” Riko explains slowly. Since their friends are already revealing this right now, she thought it couldn't be helped.

“We were really worried.” Hanamaru adds. “Ruby-chan stayed by your side the whole time.”

You blinks a few times then close her eyes. _ ‘She must be feeling guilty. I bet she's blaming herself for this.’ _ She frowns. _ ‘If anything, it’s my fault.’ _

Kanan pats her head. “Don't worry about it anymore. You're alive right now, so you better focus on getting well.” Her friend smiles down to her. “Let's run together when you do.”

She nods, returning the smile. 

_ ‘Yeah, I probably should.’ _

  


\---

  


It was past seven in the evening when she opens her eyes. Head rolled a little bit to her left to see the dark sky. You sighs, closing her eyes. 

_ ‘Fell asleep again huh.’ _

“You-chan?”

Came a voice that startled her so much, she jerked up from her lying position, her left arm pulling on her dextrose hard enough to detach it from her wrist. She yelp, blood dripping from her wrist.

Ruby shrieks, reaching over to the ‘nurse call’ button near her girlfriend and presses it many times.

“Y-You-chan!” Ruby calls, fear in her voice. She was never really good with seeing blood.

“I-I’m fine, I'm fine.” She ground out between hisses. “It’s okay, calm down.” She reassures the younger girl and smiles up at her scared face. You doesn’t know if it's because of the blood or of her entire existence. Her thoughts doesn't really help.

The door opens and a nurse came rushing in. She quickly tends to her bleeding injected site, pressing a piece of cotton and taping it. 

The woman went out for a bit to get a new needle.

“We're going to need to inject a new needle on you.” The nurse inform her, after coming back. She rubs her thumb on her skin to find a new injecting site.

“Sorry, I was careless.” 

The nurse just gave her a smile.

Ruby makes a squeaky noise. She turns to find her face drained of color.

_ ‘Right, she isn't good with seeing blood and needles.’ _

“Close your eyes.” You said softly. She wanted to offer her hand but she wasn't sure Ruby would take it. The redhead shut her eyes tight, looking like in pain, as if she's the one getting the injection. She suppress a chuckle, finding her antics so adorable.

“Just try to be careful.” The nurse advised, placing a tape over the needle and fixing the hose. “I'll call the housekeeping for a change of blanket.”

“Thank you.” 

The nurse then walked out of the room.

It took a few seconds before she speaks. “You okay?”

Ruby nods. “A-Are you okay?”

“Yep, it's really nothing.” She said nonchalantly while nodding, waving her left hand.

The redhead stood up, pours the hot soup in a mug and hands it gently to her. She blinks but says her thanks.

“Auntie went home to rest.” Ruby speaks softly. “She agreed to let me stay with you for the night.” 

You almost choke on her soup. “W-What?”

“I hope that's okay with you...?” The redhead asks quietly. 

“I-I mean yeah, but... are you? Since…”

Ruby bites her lip, moving back to the small table to pour herself a soup. 

She’s silent.

“You don't have to force yourself to do this.” She sighs, looking up and smiles to Ruby. “You should go home, I'll be fine on my own.”

But Ruby wasn't looking at her. She just keeps staring down at her mug.

_ ‘Not this.’ _ You closes her eyes, inhaling. “Please don't… feel guilty about this. It wasn’t your fault that I'm here.”

“I'm sorry…” Ruby whispers.

“No, don't blame yourself.”

The redhead did not respond.

_ ‘Does she mean...?’ _

She ignored the tightness in her chest. 

What was she expecting Ruby would say to her? 

“It's okay… I never expected you to stay.”

You knows there's no backtracking from her mistake now. But knowing, didn't make it hurt any less.

“You-chan,” Ruby calls. “can I ask you something?”

She nods.

“Do you… really like those things...?”

Her muscles tighten. _ ‘Why… is she asking me this? It won't matter...’ _ She stares down to her soup. _ ‘Is it for closure?’ _

“...Yes.” You breathes. This is the very first time she admitted it to someone, much so with her girlfriend. It wasn’t liberating as she thought it would be.

Ruby shuffles to her side, sitting on the bed. “You-chan.”

She slowly turns to her, a little taken aback with the redhead’s nearness. Her nose picks up her sweet cherry scent that she loves so much. You wonders if this will be the last time she will be able to be this close to Ruby.

“Can you kiss me?”

_ ‘What.’ _

It was a very straightforward question. Like there's nothing wrong with her request. Well, there isn't but considering the recent events with them...

“Please?” Ruby pleads, when she didn't move.

_ ‘One last time, perhaps?’ _

It won't hurt to do so. That's why she’s going to make the best out of it. You leans in, placing a gentle kiss to her soft lips. Heart beating faster despite this being their last. 

If it really is, then she doesn't want it to end. 

But... it has to, so she moves back, even if the want lingered still. 

You opens her eyes to look at her turquoise colored eyes, finding the same want she always sees when she stares at them.

“I still do...” The redhead whispers. “So, please don't break up with me.”

Did she heard Ruby right? 

She must be dreaming. 

You blinks a few times. The redhead sounded like it's her entire fault that they needed to break up. Such a sweet summer child. What did she do to deserve her.

“Can you… slap me?” She asked, unsure of what to say.

“Heh?”

“I'm not dreaming, am I? Or is this the after life?”

Ruby holds her face. Her hands are warm. It's kind of a proof that this is real. The redhead moves up to kiss her longer this time. They both sigh into the kiss. You feels really lucky, she never would have thought that it will end this way. She wanted to run and shout with all the sudden energy coursing through her. But instead she just captures her girlfriend’s lips again, and again.

You smiles at her flushed face. Ruby smiles back.

They stayed seated near each other, enjoying their soup. Ruby sliced some apples for her, doing a lot of shapes for decorations. The redhead insisted on feeding her. She didn't argue since she loves getting taken care of.

They both lie down on her bed after the housekeeper replaced the blanket and bed sheet. She doesn’t want her girlfriend to sleep on that, sort of, uncomfortable looking little bed. 

“Do I smell? I haven't showered for days.” You grimace.

Ruby giggles. “Yeah, you kinda do, You-chan.”

“Ugh, sorry... I can sleep on the little bed if you can't stand it.”

Ruby just hums, within seconds she fell asleep. Right, she sleeps very early. Her adorable girlfriend can’t last being awake when it hits ten o’ clock. So their designing and costume making usually stops at nine in the evening. At least that's what she pretended to do. You just let her girlfriend sleep soundly and continue with the sewing.

She leans down to kiss her forehead. Then pulls her closer so, Ruby’s head is pressing on her chest.

Thanking the universe for a miracle that is Ruby. 

“Good night, Ruby-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy In Love - Beyoncé  
-I know I use 50shades songs a lot but I haven't seen the thing. It's a disgrace but the OSTs are great.  
-Please don't kill me for soiling the youruby tag with this. I know BDSM is the last thing on this ship's list but I can't help but write this idea down. Besides, this won't include the SadismMasochism aspect, but definitely DomSub. Anyways, it's more of a self-indulgence than anythin. Ofc, they're still gonna be cute and warm. Oh and this is gonna be slowburn.  



End file.
